child's play
by DarklordRhino84
Summary: child's play
1. Chapter 1

Mary Elizabeth Winstead as Karen Barclay demi MOM

Tim curry as Chuckey' voice who tries to kill the Barclays at the end

anna Kendrick AS demi's aunt maggie

Emma Watson AS demi who gets the doll Karen daughter

Adam Wyllie as Mike Norris the cop

deaths

maggie gets strangled to death by chucky

chucky gets shot by gun when he tries to strangle Karen Barclay in the end

On the night of November 9, 1988, Charles Lee Ray, (Tim curry a fugitive and serial killer, is chased by homicide detective Mike Norris (Adam Wyllie ) through the streets of South Side, Chicago. After Mike shoots Charles several times and his accomplice, Eddie Caputo, panics and drives away in the getaway vehicle without him, Charles breaks into a toy shop. Realizing that he is dying, Charles vows revenge on Eddie and Mike before performing a Haitian Vodou spell on a Good Guys doll, causing the store to be struck by lightning and explode. Mike survives the explosion and reenters the shop, only to find Charles' dead body and the doll.

The following day, widow Karen Barclay (Mary Elizabeth Winstead ) unknowingly purchases the doll, which now calls itself "Chucky," from a homeless peddler as a birthday gift for her six-year-old son Andy Barclay. Later that evening, Karen's best friend Maggie Peterson babysits Andy while Karen is working late at Carson Pirie Scott. After Maggie finds Chucky sitting in front of a television tuned to an evening newscast about Charles Lee Ray after Andy's bedtime and returns the doll to bed, she is hit in the face with a hammer by an unseen assailant and and starts to strangle her to death then strangles her to death . The police search the apartment and Detective Norris deems Andy a suspect. Before going back to bed, Andy claims Chucky killed Maggie. Karen angrily tells the police to leave.

The next morning, Chucky orders Andy to skip school and take the Chicago "L" downtown to get revenge on Eddie. While Andy is distracted, Chucky sneaks into Eddie's house and kills him by causing a gas explosion. Andy is once again deemed a suspect and is placed in a psychiatric hospital after again claiming that Chucky is responsible for the murder.

At dusk, Karen attempts to throw the Good Guys box in the garbage. While reading the box, a pack of batteries drop out, and Karen realizes that Chucky has been functioning without them. Unnerved, Karen starts a fire and threatens to burn Chucky alive, causing him to violently spring to life in her arms. He insults and assaults her and starts to strangle her before scampering from the apartment. Karen runs after him, but the doll escapes. Shortly after, Karen runs into Mike outside the police station. After Mike distrusts her, Karen seeks out the peddler for more information, only for him to attempt to and starts to strangle her Mike shows up just in time to pull the peddler off her, and together they force him to admit he took the doll from the demolished toy store after Charles Lee Ray was killed. Karen again tries to convince Mike that the doll is alive, but he refuses to believe her, insisting that he killed Charles Lee Ray.

As Mike drives home that night, Chucky suddenly springs from the back seat and attempts strangle him from behind. Mike crashes the car and fires a shot at Chucky, which inexplicably bleeds and causes pain. Having thought he was immortal as a doll, Chucky is forced to flee.

After Mike and Karen reconcile, they decide to speak with John "Doctor Death" Bishop, Chucky's former voodoo instructor. Chucky gets there first and confronts John about why the spell didn't make him immortal. John tells Chucky that the longer he stays in the doll, the more human he will become. Chucky demands that John help him reverse the spell, but John refuses, claiming that Chucky has perverted the Vodou religion. Chucky then tortures John with a voodoo doll until he reveals the solution, which is for Chucky to transfer his soul into the first human he revealed himself to, which would be Andy. Chucky stabs the voodoo doll, fatally injuring John. Shortly after he leaves, Karen and Mike arrive and discover the gruesome scene. Before dying, John tells them that although Chucky is a doll, his heart is fully human at this point and vulnerable to fatal injury.

Chucky arrives at the hospital where Andy is being held, but Andy escapes from the murderous doll by hiding in an operating room. Dr Ardmore finds him and attempts to sedate him before Chucky kills the doctor with an electroshock machine. Andy runs home, followed by Chucky, who knocks him unconscious with a baseball bat. Chucky prepares to possess him, but Karen and Mike arrive to stop the process. Chucky emerges and assaults Mike, brutally slashing his leg before Karen intervenes and tosses the doll into the fireplace. Andy drops a lit match in it, burning Chucky alive. Karen and Andy leave the room to help Mike, but a charred Chucky escapes the fireplace and chases Andy. Karen dismembers Chucky with a gun and Chucky is again presumed to be killed when he stops moving. Mike's partner Jack Santos arrives at the apartment and calls an ambulance for Mike's injuries. However, Jack refuses to believe the trio's story until Chucky's body bursts through an air vent grabbed Karen neck and starts to strangle her with his remaining arm. During the struggle, Mike shoots Chucky in the heart, finally killing him. As the ambulance arrives, Mike is taken outside by Karen and Jack, and Andy takes a parting glance at Chucky's charred corpse before shutting the door.


	2. Chapter 2

casts

Emma Watson AS dem Barclay

Aubrey plaza as Kyle

Tim curry as chucky

chucky he tries to strangle demi Barclay and Kyle in the end

chucky tries to strangle Kyle in car in a seen

chucky he tries to strangle demi Barclay

Two years after the death of Chucky, the remains of the doll are recovered and reassembled by the Play Pals Corporation, the producer of the Good Guy dolls, to reassure its stockholders after the negative publicity from the murders. During the process a power surge occurs and one of the assembly line workers is killed by electrocution. Mr. Sullivan, the chief executive officer of the company, orders his assistant Mattson to cover up the accident and dispose of Chucky, unaware that the doll has been resuscitated by the accident.

Meanwhile, Andy has been in foster care ever since the murders; his mother is in a mental hospital, having been pronounced insane for supporting his story about Chucky. Andy is adopted by Phil and Joanne Simpson, who have already adopted a cynical teenage girl named Kyle. Chucky soon discovers Andy's whereabouts by using Mattson's car phone to call Grace Poole, the manager of Andy's foster center, before hijacking his car at gunpoint and suffocating him with a plastic bag after he reaches the Simpson house. Chucky infiltrates the home by destroying another Good Guy doll called "Tommy" and replacing it with himself.

After Chucky destroys an heirloom which Joanne forbade the kids to touch, Phil grounds both Andy and Kyle for smashing Joanne's ornament. Andy spends the rest of the day bonding with Kyle, initially believing Chucky to be an ordinary Good Guy doll. That night, Chucky ties Andy to his bed and reveals himself, but Kyle enters the room before he can complete the ritual to possess him. Kyle disbelieves Andy's assertions about Chucky while Phil and Joanne believe Kyle to be responsible and throw Chucky in the basement, where he realizes that he is becoming human after suffering a nosebleed.

The next day, Chucky secretly follows Andy aboard the school bus and causes him to get detention from his teacher, Miss Kettlewell, by defacing his homework with vulgarity. Andy sneaks out of detention, while Chucky beats Miss Kettlewell to death with a yardstick. Phil continues to disbelieve Andy and considers returning him to the foster center.

That night, Andy sneaks into the basement to destroy Chucky with an electric knife, but Chucky overpowers him. When Phil arrives to investigate the commotion, Chucky trips him and breaks his neck. After finding Phil, Joanne immediately assumes Andy to be responsible and promptly sends him back to the foster center. Kyle discovers "Tommy" buried in the garden and realizes Andy was telling the truth. She rushes to warn Joanne, whom Chucky has already murdered by slitting her throat. Chucky ambushes Kyle and forces her to drive him to the foster center where Andy has been sent.

At the foster center, Chucky clears the building by pulling a false fire alarm. He stabs Grace to death and forces Andy to take him to the Play Pals toy factory for the transfer. Kyle pursues them to the factory, where Chucky knocks Andy unconscious and completes the ritual, only to suffer another nosebleed and realize that he is now permanently trapped as a doll, much to his anguish. Enraged, he goes after both Andy and Kyle, intending to kill them. As Andy and Kyle search for an exit and Chucky chases them over the machinery, Kyle slams a gate shut on Chucky's hand, which Chucky pulls off and replaces with a makeshift blade.

After Chucky murders a factory technician, Kyle and Andy knock the doll into some machinery that mutilates him by attaching numerous arms and legs to his torso. Chucky escapes from the machinery by cutting off his own mixed waist, but his knife-hand gets stuck in a radiator when he attempts to strangle dem who pours molten plastic all over the evil doll. The half-melted Chucky suddenly attacks them again; in the struggle and starts to strangle her, Kyle shoves a high-pressure air-hose into Chucky's mouth, blowing off his head. Andy and Kyle exit the factory unsure of where to go, and walk off together.


	3. Chapter 3

casts

Emma Watson AS dem Barclay

Tim curry as chucky

chucky he tries to strangle demi Barclay in the end

* * *

Eight years after Chucky's second demise, the Play Pals company has recovered from the bad publicity brought about by Chucky's murder spree and resumes manufacturing of the Good Guys dolls. The company restores the abandoned factory (where Chucky's mutilated body still remains) and starts releasing a new line of Good Guys dolls. However, the workers accidentally mix Chucky's blood into a vat of plastic. Since the soul of serial killer Charles Lee Ray still inhabits the remains, the mixture causes Chucky to revive. Chucky is unwittingly given to Play Pals' CEO Mr. Sullivan, whom he kills with a variety of toys. He then uses computer records to locate demi  
Meanwhile, 29 -year-old demi Barclay, still troubled by his past encounters with Chucky, has been sent to Kent Military Academy after failing to cope in several foster homes. Colonel Cochrane, the school's commandant, begrudgingly enrolls demi but advises him to forget his "fantasies" about the doll. Andy befriends cadets Harold Aubrey Whitehurst, Ronald Tyler, and Kristin DeSilva, for whom he develops romantic feelings. He also meets Brett C. Shelton, a lieutenant colonel who routinely bullies the cadets.  
Shortly after demi arrives, Tyler is asked to deliver a package to his room. Tyler realizes that the package contains a Good Guys doll and, excited, takes it to the cellar to open it, only to have Chucky burst free from the package. Remembering the rule that he can possess the first person who learns his true nature and that he has a new body, Chucky tells Tyler his secret, but just as Chucky is about to possess him, they are interrupted by Cochrane, who takes the doll away. Cochrane throws Chucky into a garbage truck, but Chucky escapes by luring the driver into the truck's compactor and crushing him. That night, Chucky attacks demi and attempts to strangle her and tells her his plans for taking over Tyler's soul. Before Andy can attack Chucky, Shelton comes in and takes the doll from him. Andy tries to get the doll back by sneaking into Shelton's room, but Shelton catches him in the act. Upon realizing the doll has vanished, Shelton suspects it stolen and forces all the cadets to do exercises in the courtyard as punishment.  
Andy unsuccessfully tries to warn Tyler about Chucky. At one point, Chucky lures Tyler into playing hide-and-seek in Cochrane's office, where he attempts to possess Tyler again. However, they are interrupted by DeSilva and, moments later, Cochrane himself. When the cadets leave, Cochrane is suddenly confronted by a knife-wielding Chucky. The resulting shock causes Cochrane to suffer a fatal heart attack. The next morning, Andy tries to convince Tyler that Chucky is evil, but Tyler refuses to believe him. Meanwhile, Chucky kills the camp barber Sergeant Botnick by slashing his throat with a razor after Botnick tries to shave Chucky's hair off.  
Despite Cochrane's death, Sgt. Clark declares that the school's annual war games will proceed as planned, with demi and Shelton on the same team. However, Chucky secretly replaces the blank paint bullets of the Red team with live ammunition. When the simulation begins, Chucky accosts Tyler. Finally realizing that Andy was telling the truth about Chucky, Tyler stabs Chucky with a pocket knife and flees to find Andy. Chucky then attacks Kristin and holds her hostage, attempting to lure the teams into fighting each other to save her. Chucky forces Andy to exchange Kristin for Tyler.  
Suddenly, the Red team descends upon the area and obliviously opens fire with their live rounds, with Shelton being killed in the crossfire. Amidst the chaos, Tyler makes a quick getaway, but before giving chase, Chucky tosses a live grenade at the quarreling cadets. Recognizing the danger, Whitehurst bravely leaps on top of the grenade and sacrifices himself to save the others. With no time to mourn his friend, Andy heads off in pursuit of Chucky, with Kristin close behind.  
Eventually, the chase leads the group into a fake haunted house at a nearby carnival. Tyler tries to get a security guard to help him, but Chucky kills the guard offscreen and kidnaps Tyler. In the ensuing melee, Chucky shoots Kristin in the leg, leaving demi to fight Chucky alone. When Tyler is inadvertently knocked out, Chucky seizes the opportunity to possess him, but Andy intervenes, shooting him several times. Enraged, Chucky springs back and attempts to strangle demi but demi uses Tyler's knife to cut off Chucky's hand, dropping the killer doll onto a giant fan which ultimately destroys him. Afterwards,demi is taken into custody by the police for questioning and Kristin is rushed to the hospital, leaving Tyler's fate unknown as the carnival shuts down


End file.
